


On Top Of The World

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Kisses, Lighthouses, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Winnie-the-Pooh References, semi-romantic michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke takes Michael to a lighthouse as a surprise but Michael's the one who ends up surprising Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top Of The World

It’s not like they do this every day, in fact they’ve _never_ done this before but then, why does Luke feel as if it’s all so familiar? Maybe it’s because he’s with Michael, maybe it’s because he’s been waiting a while for something like this to happen.

The climb up the countless, _probably thousands_ , stairs is gruelling and Luke feels as if he may all up and pass out, nevertheless he pushes on. Michael, as much pizza as he eats and as many video games he plays, doesn’t even seem tired yet which is ridiculous considering he gets tired within the first few minutes of working out with Cal and Ash.

They walk, _though Luke feels like he’s crawling,_ for about twenty minutes before they _finally_ reach the very top of the lighthouse. The glass windowpanes are lightly frosted over and the beacon behind them stands proud. Luke hears Michael let out a little noise, like he does when Luke kisses him, and he smiles to himself.

_Mikey’s happy._

The blonde stares out the windowpane, letting his eyes roam over the blurred scenery; vast expanse of deep waters, cliffs that stood over a hundred feet tall with their limestone slowly but surely decaying – producing sharp hanging edges that looked more like icicles than anything in the twilight.

Luke thinks that he might like to stand atop those cliffs and feel the wind rushing through his hair with Michael beside him gripping his hand – as he’s doing now.

“Thanks for bringing me here…It’s-It’s really fucking nice.” Michael mumbles, squeezing Luke’s hand gently.

Luke can feel his smile erupt into a grin and when Michael turns to him shortly after and kisses him – all soft and loving, he feels as if his face might split in two. Michael pulls away however and Luke frowns but then the older boy is pulling out his near-broken polaroid camera out and his green eyes are boring into Luke’s with such a powerful emotion that the younger boy is abruptly rendered speechless.

He watches as Michael silently sets the camera down on the control panel next to the beacon and hurriedly makes his way back to him, “Camera’ll go off in three…”

“Two-” He wraps his arm around Luke’s waist and Luke stares at Michael with an endearing smile, dimples prominent.

“one!” The camera flashes and momentarily blinds the both of them, not that it matters much because Michael blinds Luke with his presence almost all the time – Michael really isn’t aware of just how _beautiful_ he is.

As they look back to the window they notice that the waves are crashing against the base of the lighthouse and it feels as if they’re in a movie, waiting for a ship to come sailing through the rough seas.

Luke catches sight of a bird, a gull, soaring past – gone in the blink of an eye. He doesn’t notice the way Michael’s sorting through his backpack and he doesn’t realise when the older boy pulls out an old Winnie-the-Pooh blanket and lays it on the floor.

“Hey…” Michael starts and Luke turns to him, delight dancing in his eyes at the sight of the blanket and the older boy.

“You’re such a sap, how-I was the one who was supposed to be treating you today.” Luke says, trying to sound annoyed but he can’t help but laugh lightly as Michael tugs him down into his lap.

“Just shut up.” He says, tickling the younger boy’s sides. Luke freezes up before squirming relentlessly and huffing out laughs and ‘Mikey stop!’ between breaths.

Michael doesn’t actually stop his fingers, they just gradually move from tickling to stroking the blonde’s sides as well as hair. The two sit like that, on the cold floor of the beacon room, listening to the sea rage on outside and their mostly even breathing for what seems like forever.

When they both decide it’s about time to leave, they almost don’t want to.

The blonde stands and glances around the lighthouse once more, the concrete is hard beneath the soles of his sneakers and Michael’s boots make a nice little _thud_ when they fall upon the floor; _pleasant_ , everything feels pleasant and Luke wants to wrap himself in the feeling – wants to wrap himself in Michael.

Michael brings Luke closer to himself once more; pressing his lips to the younger’s in a simple gesture of thanks – _thanks for everything,_ and with a small voice he whispers, “I’m on top of the world when I’m with you, Lukey, I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
